To Find Us
by ForeverHermione
Summary: This story takes place 3 years after Edward left. Bella is living in Houston, she gets an unexpected suprise one night when two men from her past come back into her life.  Warning this will be a Triad story between Bella/Edward/jasper M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story takes place around 3 years after Edward left in New Moon. Bella is living in Houston, Texas on a Ranch she is also singing in a band trying to find some sort of reason for how her life has turned out. On a very important night for her Bella is shocked to find two men she never thought she would see again. **

**Chapter one**

**BPOV**

Three years only three years and my life is nowhere where I imagined, Edward left breaking me as he did. I was a shadow of my self for months (hell who am I kidding I still am). I refuse to acknowledge my birthdays anymore why should I when everything bad that has ever happened to me was because of that horrible day. After Edward left I couldn't eat, talk, or even move for months, Charlie wanted to send me to Renee but I flat out refused to go saying that I would make an effort (total lie). Besides Renee didn't want to deal with me either, way to be there for me mom.

I made and effort whenever Charlie was around but I think that he knew I was just going through the motions, it was all I was able to do. Charlie was always gone at work I think that he had rather been at work then be around my depressed mood. Thanks to my Birthday and my refusal to make an effort, Charlie was working late one Friday night when he was hit head on by a drunk driver. (So much for a little warning there Alice!)

After burying Charlie I couldn't take Forks anymore I had to get away from all the ghost that haunted me constantly, Charlie left me everything, along with a very big life insurance policy. What I didn't know was that he had inherited a horse ranch out side of Houston from his mother after she passed. So I loaded everything that I could into my new baby my black mustang convertible, and I moved to Houston to start over away from those ghosts.

After arriving in Houston I immediately feel in the Ranch it hadn't been lived in for years and needed a little tlc but I had nothing but time to make it to the perfection I saw in my mind. I bought me two horses a few months later Major, and Mason were my two men that were always there for me. So beautiful both were a rich chocolate brown but Major had white on his two front feet. They are my babies and I spoil them, whenever I need to just get away, I just saddle on up and go for a ride on the ranch. They aways seem to bring me to the same spot at the creek at the far end of my property, I always just sit and write. Mostly songs, it helps me get the thoughts and pain out.

Just a few months ago I as I was leaving the University in Houston Jane and her boyfriend Felix stopped me asking me if I would help them out with a problem they had.

Felix had a band and the lead singer quit because of her boyfriend or something like that and they wanted to know I would step in and help them out. They knew that I wrote and played guitar and they really were in a bind they had a gig that weekend. So here I am after three months getting ready for another gig but tonight I am more nervous because for the very first time ever I was going to be playing my very own songs that I have written. Felix mad me sit and play all of them for him and the band one night and they have been helping me get them ready.

I finally make it to the club where we are performing tonight, walking through the club to the stage I am greeted by Jane.

"Oh Bella I have been waiting for you to get here I have your outfit backstage and I will fix up you makeup for you. You look like you are ready to heave quit worrying you are going to knock them dead tonight. Its like any other night ok breathe." She said as she pulled me to the room behind the stage into a small room. I took one look at the outfit that she had picked out for me and was happy to say that this chick knows what I like.

"Jane I love how you know what I like to wear, and are these new boots?" I asked as I picked up the black cowboy boots.

"Yeah don't get mad or anything but your boots have seen better days. Also they go perfect with your outfit. Now come on get dressed and I will do your makeup for you."

After dressing and getting my makeup finished I looked in the mirror and was shock at how Jane could make me look so good in just the simple cloths she had picked out.

Jeans with the black boots, a black tank top, topped off with my black cowboy hat. I only wore it when I was a gig but loved how she could make it go perfect with my outfit and my smokey eyes that she said looked perfect.

"Alright you sexy chick lets get out there with the boys and bring the house down." Jane said as she took me to where the rest of the band was waiting behind stage. She and Felix were my back up singers and honestly if it weren't for them I wouldn't even have enough courage to do this. There really isn't anything better than when you are wrapped up in a song and realize that you can make a crowd go wild.

"Alright B lets go." Felix said as he headed on stage, I took a big breath as I walked on stage letting my nerves fall as I walked to the microphone and my guitar.

"Ok Houston you ready to get this party started?" I asked, when I received cheers and whistles I turned to Demetri and gave him the cue to get the first song started.

_**I won't do what you told me **_

_**I won't do what you said (no)**_

_**I'm not gonna stop feeling **_

_**I'm not gonna forget it**_

_**I don't want to start over **_

_**I don't want to pretend it**_

_**You are not my lover**_

_**Guess your only my friend**_

_**Cause when you took my heart **_

_**You took it all**_

_**When you gave it back **_

_**It fell apart**_

_**So..**_

_**I won't do what you told me **_

_**I won't do what you said (no)**_

_**I'm not gonna stop feeling **_

_**I'm not gonna forget it**_

_**Don't want to pretend it **_

_**Guess your only my friend**_

_**My friend, I won't**_

_**Well maybe your not right for me **_

_**Or maybe its just hard to see**_

_**I get lost in your beauty**_

_**And I just stop questioning**_

_**So..**_

_**I won't do what you told me **_

_**I won't do what you said (no)**_

_**I'm not gonna stop feeling **_

_**I'm not gonna forget it**_

_**Don't want to pretend it **_

_**Guess your only my friend**_

_**My friend, I won't**_

_**You say its easier to burn than to build**_

_**You say that its easier to hurt than to heal**_

_**But I say you lose when you give up on what you love**_

_**And I've lived my life without you long enough**_

_**So..**_

_**I won't do what you told me **_

_**I won't do what you said (no)**_

_**I'm not gonna stop feeling **_

_**I'm not gonna forget it**_

_**Don't want to pretend it **_

_**Guess your only my friend**_

_**My friend, I won't**_

I took a breath and ended the song waiting to see the reaction of the crowd. Before I could think the place had erupted into a thunderous applause. As I looked across the crowd I felt that electric charge that I hadn't felt in three years. Could it be, could he really be here in this club? No Bella you are losing it, come you have a show to finish, but as I turn to signal Demitri I swear that I saw two sets of golden eyes staring at me.

**A/N: ok so tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: In this chapter Edward and Jasper make their appearance, how do they react to seeing Bella at the club. Will they approach her or leave without a word.**

**Sadly I own nothing, On with the chapter**

**Chapter 2**

EPOV

Why did I let Jasper talk me into going to some club tonight, I really don't like country music but he promised that the band playing there plays all kinds of music not just country. (We'll see about that we are in Houston after all) I can't really blame him for wanting to get out for a while, I am sure my depressed attitude isn't helping him at all. He has been the only person there for me for the last three years. After the big disaster of Bella's birthday our worlds were completely blown apart.

It seems that after I left Bella and asked them to leave as well, Alice decided to drop a bomb on Jasper. She used the excuse of him always letting her down because of his control to tell him she was leaving him. Way to kick a man down when you are already wanting to kill yourself for what you did. Evidently, she had a vision of her true soul mate, and had to go to him or she would never be happy. Whatever, she set up the whole birthday fiasco just to get what she wanted in the end. She caused everyone so much pain just because she couldn't just come out and tell Jasper that she wanted to leave.

So because of her I lost Bella and Jasper is living with the guilt that he wasn't able to resist a simple paper cut. After learning Alice's manipulation I quickly forgave him knowing that if things had been different he never would have hurt Bella. I wanted to go back to her so many times and tell her what a idiot I had been and beg her forgiveness but I was too afraid to see if she had done as I asked or not. Had she moved on found someone to make her happy, where did she go for college.

Jasper told me just to go back to Forks and get her but I was afraid that I would find her happy and moved on to someone else. Jasper said that with the amount of love she always projected towards me, he doubted she had moved on.

So here I sit in some club downtown Houston called Eclipse waiting to hear this band that Jasper had heard so much about. Picking up my beer and drinking it I notice the band come on stage and take their places behind their instruments. One girl was adjusting her mic but was off to the side so she must be the back up singer. Then my sights shift to a girl coming on stage she is wearing a black tank top with jeans and black boots topped off with a black cowboy hat that was sitting low over her face covering her from my view.

As she picked up her guitar she and before turning to the crowd she lifted the hat up to show her face. If my heart had still been beating I would have died of a heart attack right then, because I saw the one face I had longed to see for the last three years. _"Man is that who I think it is?" _Jasper's thoughts ask. I nod my head letting him know that it really was Bella. _"Holy Hell, I never would have thought miss shy Bella would be a lead singer in a band. I wonder what she is doing in Houston?"_

Just then I heard her sweet voice ask if the crowd was ready for the party to start after hearing the cheers she began the song.

_**I won't do what you told me**_

_**I won't do what you said (no)**_

_**I'm not gonna stop feeling**_

_**I'm not gonna forget it **_

_**Don't want to start over **_

_**I don't want to pretend that **_

_**You are not my lover **_

_**That you are only my friend**_

I knew that she was singing this song because of what I had told her that day I left. How could I be so stupid to tell her that she was just a distraction that she would forget me with time. I know that no matter how many years go by I would never forget her.

"_Wow she is really good E, how are you doing over there. I can feel your guilt and regret coming through don't we were manipulated by the psychic bitch. You know that Bella will forgive you once we explain everything to her."_

I knew he was right but I couldn't help but worry that once she saw me that she would want nothing to do with me after the way I broke her heart. Would she even see Jasper?

She finished her song and looked over the crowd I could have sworn she looked right at Jasper and I. Then she turned right back and locked eyes with Jasper and I again this time she waved at us. _"She is actually happy to see us, a bit nervous but mostly happy." _We waved back.

About an hour later Bella was finished with her set and made her way to the bar behind us, after getting a bottle of what looked like tequila and limes she made her way to our table. After she downed two shots she finally turned to us and said, "well boys it's nice to see you and all but can you please tell me how you found me here of all places? Oh wait let me guess Alice said that you would be able to find me here making it easier for you to come mess with my head."

"Well first of all easy on the liquor there darlin', and second we haven't spoken to or seen Alice in almost three years. So we had no clue that you would be here in this club, in Houston, or even Texas for that matter. But now that we are here we both would like to talk to you and maybe clear some things up." said Jasper as he grabbed her bottle of tequila away from her when she went to take another shot.

"Ok this look like it could end up being a very lengthy convo, and I might need some more to drink. So why don't you guys follow me back to my place and we can talk about what you have to say in a little more privacy." Bella really didn't give us an option of accepting her invitation or not she just got up and headed for the door where she stopped and told some of her band mates that she was leaving.

"My car is right over here why don't you guys follow me, my place is outside of Houston so it is a bit of a drive I hope you don't mind." With that said she hopped into her Black mustang and sped off down the road.

Jasper and I followed in his car, soon we were headed in the direction of where our new place was. About two miles or so from our place Bella turned up a long dirt driveway leading to her place. I was shocked to see that Bella had a place like this but once I got a good look around it really fit her personality well. She had a two story plantation style home, and across from it was what looked like horse stables.

Stepping out of the cars Bella called over and said, "I just have to get my boys in and fed then we can go in and talk." She turned and walked over to a fence and called two names that I would have never guessed she would ever say.

"Mason, Major come on boys its time to eat." Just as she said that two huge dark chocolate horses came galloping up to Bella. She hugged them and led them into the stable where their feed was all ready for them.

"These are my boys, Mason is the solid brown one and Major has the two white feet." How did she ever come up with these names, did she know that my real last name was Mason or that Jasper was a Major in the Confederate army before his change.

"_Yeah I am confused as well, did you ever tell her about those names." Jasper asked me silently. _I could only shake my head because I had never mentioned those names to her at all.

"Hey Bella where did you come up with those names?" I asked as I went to help her bush down Mason, Jasper went and started on Major.

"Uh well I had a dream about them and that is what they were called so when I bought them that was the names I chose. I know its silly but it was like I was supposed to name them this or something. They have been my rocks for the last 2 and a half years I don't know what I would have done without them." Bella said as she locked them in their stalls.

"Thanks for the help, we can head in now."

After getting situated on the couch Jasper and I told her about what had happened with him and Alice. And about how she had manipulated the whole birthday party to her satisfaction. After hearing this Bella Jumped from her seat mad.

"You mean to tell me that Alice knew what was going to happen the whole time and did nothing to prevent it. She cost me everything, both of you were pawns in her sick little game. If she would have just listened to me in the first place I wouldn't have had that dam party and I never would have had that dam paper cut. You would have never come after me Jasper and Edward you wouldn't have left me like that. Dam it Charlie would probably still be alive, I swear if I ever see Alice again I will give her everything that she deserves."

"Bella calm down Darlin' or I will have to use my gift and I really don't like to control your emotions. I know that is hard to hear all of this right now but Edward and I didn't tell you all of this so you would hate Alice, we just wanted you to forgive us for what we did to you." Jasper was finally able to calm her down enough to listen to us some more.

We listened to her tell us about all the hell she had been through as a result of us leaving the way we did. I will blame myself for the rest of time for causing her this pain, I hope one day she will be able to forgive me. Her last few months with Charlie were hell because broke her and because he didn't know how to fix her he buried himself in work leading to the accident that caused his death.

After a few hours of talking Bella had drank over half of the tequila bottle she bought at the club. She was sitting between Jasper and I when she said, "I never once blamed you guys for any of it, I had forgiven you Jazz as soon as it happened, and Edward I forgave you too a long time ago. I knew deep down that Alice had to of seen what was going to happen and that she chose to ignore it. I'm just sorry that she hurt you that way Jazz it wasn't right. Edward I'm sorry you felt that the only way for me to be safe was to leave but it was a bunch of bullshit. You don't leave the ones you love because something gets to hard, you use each other to get stronger and learn from it. But I will tell you this though if you change me I will go rip apart miss psychic manipulator for you." That was all she said before she passed out with he head in Jasper's lap and her feet in mine.

When we went to tuck her in her bed she grabbed us both and said, "don't go stay please."

"Hey E, I will just head back over to our place" but that was as far as her got before Bella stopped him by saying.

"Jazz you stay too, both of you stay please."

**A/N: ok so what do you think let me know. Next chapter will be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews I hope you all continue to like it. I will continue to update as long as inspiration keeps coming. I have a few chapters already planned out so hopefully that will keep this story moving forward. **

**As always I own nothing…**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV **

Did I really dream everything that happened last night, please lord tell me I didn't. Tell me when I open my eyes that Jasper and Edward will be here in my house after all these years. I honestly wish that I was able to get a hold of Alice for everything that she did to us. If she would have been honest everything would have worked out the way it should, and maybe Charlie wouldn't have had to see his daughter deteriorate right before his eyes for the last few months of his life. NO, NO I refuse to go back down that road again, but I'll be damned if I don't give a little bit of what she deserves one day.

After they told me everything that they had both been through I was a little relieved to see that I hadn't been the only one to suffer, although knowing that they suffered any made me feel even worse. Edward didn't say to much last night, of course I didn't say to much to him either but I was to scared that if I opened up to him to much and started to feel anything again that I wouldn't recover once they left again. Who am I kidding I will be devastated when they leave me again, I better get a refill of my Valium and Zoloft because I won't make it on my own.

Resigning myself to the fact that no matter how much I would like to I can't stay in bed and hide from the inevitable heartbreak that is to come. (that's if they even stayed last night after I fell asleep) I don't know if it was a dream or not but I remember asking them to stay with me, and when Jasper started to leave I told them both to stay. Scared to look I slowly open my eyes and find that I am in my bed, minus my two vampires. _My two vampires? _

Stretching and trying to make myself look somewhat less scary I make my way down stair for a cup of coffee and some Tylenol, uh tequila you dirty devil. After leaving my room I smell what seems to be coffee and breakfast cooking. Well it seems they stayed around after all at least until the human was up and fed.

Entering the kitchen I find that it is only Edward, knowing that it is me he asks, "I would say good morning, but considering it is almost 1 in the afternoon I will just ask if you slept well last night? We didn't know if you wanted us there just until you fell asleep or until you woke up so this morning we left you to sleep by yourself."

"I'm sorry if me asking you guys to stay made you uncomfortable, but thank you I haven't slept that good since before you left." Edwards had a pained expression on it so I quickly said. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad, you know me I usually just say things without thinking. This coffee is great by the way, I can't get over the fact that you guys can't eat yet you make the best food." My attempt at distraction doesn't go unnoticed but he lets it slide.

"Hey where did Jasper head off to?" I ask trying to get rid of the awkward silence that seemed to set over us.

"He went out to feed and water the horses, he thought that we would let you sleep in and he would take care of them for you. He loves horses by the way, I guess considering that he grew up with them it makes him feel closer to his life before his change."

"Oh you guys really didn't have to go to any trouble I am used to taking care of things on my own. But I appreciate it so thanks and I am sure that Major and Mason will love Jasper as well."

"Can I ask you a question? Why did you name you horses Major and Mason?" Edward asked as he cleaned the kitchen of the breakfast dishes.

"Well its kind of weird but a couple of nights before I bought them I had a dream about two dark brown horses, in my dream I had called them M & M because they reminded me of the dark chocolate ones. So in my dream someone told me that their names were Mason and Major. Anyway when I went to pick out some horses those two were there and wouldn't leave my side, and they looked just like the two in my dream so I bought them and gave them the names that were in my dream. I know its silly to name something because of a dream but the names seemed to fit them."

"Oh we like the names its just that it kind of shocked us when you introduced us last night because my last name when I was human was Mason and Jasper was a Major in the confederate army before he was changed. We were just curious how you came by those names."

To say that I was speechless was an understatement, I had unknowingly name my boys after Edward and Jasper. Well at least now when they leave again I will have at least something that will remind me of them. Just then Jasper comes in and kisses the top of my head, a jolt of electricity runs through my body. Did he feel it, before whenever Edward and I was near each other I would feel the same thing from him. Was it still there or did it go away the same as when he left. Please, please don't tell me that it isn't there anymore.

"Well it's good to see you up Darlin', I was beginning to think you was going to sleep the whole day away. I hope you don't mind but I fed and watered the horses for you, I haven't been around horses in years."

"Of course not Jasper you can spend as much time with them as you like, I hope they didn't give you to much trouble. I have to take them out today for a run I haven't taken them for a ride in about a week. Mason likes to go down to the creek at the far end of the property, I usually go down there to write or if I feel like it swim. Major on the other hand like to just run where ever we usually just go for hours just me and him roaming the property."

"Well if you need some help let me know I would love it. Well that is if you don't kick us out and want us to never return. We would understand if you never wanted to see us again, but if not we just wanted to tell you that we don't plan on leaving again. Well not unless you are with us. I could feel your fear from outside when you woke up, so I am guessing that you were afraid that we weren't going to stick around."

"Bella look at me please." Edward asked when I closed my eyes to keep the tears at bay. He cupped my cheek, and I felt that electric current again. I know that he felt it when he closed his eyes before looking back at me. "I made the worst mistake of my life that day, but if you will let me I want to spend everyday making it up to you. I don't want to leave, and I honestly I don't think that I would be able to again."

"I don't want you to go, either of you. I want both of you to stay, or if you go I will hunt you down until my last breath because I won't make it a second time without you. Jasper I want you to stay as well, I don't blame you for anything that happened. Besides you can spend as much time with Major and Mason as you want."

"Well then Darlin you have yourself a deal, I guess we all stay together." Jasper came and wrapped me in a hug where I felt the same electrical currant again, it was the same as the one I get with Edward. Edward and Jasper share a look which I know is them having a silent conversation.

"So where does that leave us Bella. Do you want to try and get what we had before back or do you just want to be friends, I am willing to take what I can get from you." Edward asked as Jasper released me from his hug.

Turning from Jasper to Edward I said, "How about we just leave everything where it belongs and start over. We will see what happens, ok. I don't think that we will have exactly the same relationship as before but you never know this may make it better."

"I have a feeling that everything is going to be better now darlin. How about you go get dressed and we take those horses for a run." Jasper asked.

"I think that while you guys do that I will just run out and hunt. If you need me I programmed my number into your phone. I will see you both when you get back." Edward kissed my forehead before turning and walking out the door.

**A/N: Okay so I hoped you liked that one, the next one will move them closer to one another. I think that I will put it in JPOV next time, what were him and Edward having a silent conversation about. What does he think about the electric current that is caused when him and Bella touch.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This will be my second chapter in one day but I really wanted to get this chapter out while it was still fresh on my mind. Well on with the Chapter.**

**As always I own nothing…**

**Chapter 4**

**JPOV**

After feeding and watering Major and Mason I went inside to join the conversation that I knew needed to take place if Edward and I were to fix the mess that was caused three years ago. After Bella woke up I could feel her fear all the way out to the stables, I know that she was afraid that we wouldn't be here when she woke up. We have a lot of work to do if we want to make her see that we are here for good. I don't think that Edward or myself would be able to leave even if we wanted to.

When I made my way inside I saw her and Edward sitting in the kitchen so I made a comment about her finally being awake before I kissed the top of her head. When my lips touched her I felt that electric currant that Edward had always said was there between them both. After a few minutes of talking about how much we didn't want to leave I hugged her feeling the electricity again. _"Do you still feel the same electricity when you touch her?" _I asked Edward silently. When he hugs her and kisses the top of her head again he whispers to me. "It's still there, as strong as ever if not stronger."

"_I wonder why I feel it too? I never was around her before so I don't know if it would have happened then or not, did anyone else feel it when they hugged her."_

"No I was the only one to feel it, but whatever it is I don't think that she minds. We can talk about it later, I need to go hunt if we are going to be with her all day." With that he left through the kitchen door. 

Soon after Bella was changed and ready to go we went out to the horses. After getting them saddled up Bella turned to me and said, "Why don't you ride Major while I take Mason. I think that he has taken a liking to you anyway. Edward told me about the names that I chose, I honestly didn't know that those names were close to you guys. But I have to say that knowing that I really love it, it's like they will always remind me of you guys."

"Alright Darlin where are we headed to?" Because honestly I would follow you anywhere you wanted to go. Where did that come from? Dam it Jasper you can't have feelings for her she is E's girl, you will just have to be happy with being her friend. 

"How about we head down to the creek, Mason will head that way anyway. He loves it down there, then after that I could just show you the rest of the property." She said before she headed out the gate on Mason.

Two hours later

We have talked about anything and everything in the past two hours. Once we got here to the creek we just sat under a tree and started to talk. I told her about my past, where not once did she judge me or was she afraid of me. I told her about how Alice left saying that she wasn't my soul mate, but that one day Edward and I would find our soul mate.

I had never poured my soul out to another person the way I did with her but there was just something about Bella that made me want to just tell her about everything. I can see why Edward loves her so much, it would be so easy to love her. She see's things in a way I never did.

"You know that maybe everything that she did was for a reason, I hate that she did the things that she did but maybe there was a bigger picture that we just don't see yet. I guess if things hadn't have gone down the way they did you have never left Alice to find your soul mate. I know that if things hadn't gone down the way they did I would have never ended up here in Houston and singing in a band of all things." Bella's guilt was eating away at her and I had to know the reason behind it.

Pulling her into my side I asked, "Darlin why are you feeling so much guilt?"

"I don't know I was just thinking about the last few months of Charlie's life and I was feeling bad about how I must of made his last few months horrible. If he hadn't been trying to avoid my depressed and zombie like state he probably wouldn't of been at work that night. I just blame my self so much for what happened to him, if I had been stronger and tried to get back some of my normal self than maybe her would still be alive."

"There is nothing that you can do to bring him back, the only thing that you can do is remember that he loved you more than anything in this world. I know this because he was always so happy when you were around him, he may not have showed it outwardly but I know that he loved you so much. Edward used to tell us about how his thought we about how glad he was that you were back in Forks so he got to have a chance to be a father. So just remember Darlin, remember all the times that you had with him when you were happy and he was happy. He just wanted you to be happy and I am sure that is the reason it was hard for him to see you that way."

Bella turned and wrapped her arms around me as she cried on my shoulder. I knew that she wasn't mad or upset about the things that I said, she was letting the guilt go. I held her until everyone of her tears were gone, lifting her head I wiped her tears away with my thumbs. She was even more beautiful than I remembered, when she opened her chocolate brown eyes and looked into mine I wanted nothing more than to kiss her right then and there.

I knew that doing just that would be something that would hurt Edward I knew of his feeling for her, but my feelings for her were just as strong. Bella didn't move away from me her emotions were contentment, happiness, and Love. Love? For me? Could she actually want me as well, what about Edward what would we tell him. What are her feelings for him? Would I share her with Edward? I knew that yes I would share her as long as that ment that I would get to share her heart as well.

Before I could finish my train of thought Bella brought her lips down on mine. So soft and warm, she wrapped her arms around my neck as I deepened the kiss. My tongue traced her bottom lip asking for entrance which she quickly granted. The moans coming from the both of us told me that we needed to stop so we could figure out what this was.

I didn't want her to want me because she was emotional and I was the one that she was with at the time, I wanted her to want me because that was what she really wanted. We needed to go back and figure this out, all three of us.

"Darlin, as much as I hate to stop this we need to head back, we have already been here for 3 hours and Edward should be back by now. We also need to discuss what this is between us and what this means for you and Edward as well. I will go along with anything that you decide but we can't hide this." I said I lifted her up off the ground and helped her back onto Mason.

"I know I just hope Edward doesn't freak out on us when we get back." Bella said as we started back toward the stables. My thoughts are right along with hers, I hope that E doesn't throw one of his tantrums that he likes to throw. Would he be open to sharing her, because that's really the only option now. I wouldn't be able to walk away from her and I know that leaving again isn't an option for him either. Dam it why do things always have to be so difficult.

**BPOV**

Dam it, Dam it, I just kissed Jasper. I am so screwed, here I am wanting Edward back and wanting Jasper as well. What the hell am I thinking, Edward is going to freak when he hears this. Would he listen to me if I told him that I loved (huh? Love really?) Jasper as well. What would that mean for us, would Edward let me love him and Jasper as well. Could I really have them both, mmmm both at the same time. Naughty Bella you can't think such things. Wait hell yes I can!

"I don't know what you are thinking over there but your lust has gone through the roof. Care to share with me what you were thinking?" Jasper said chuckling at me when I turned I'm sure about ten different shades of red.

"No I won't share, but I will try to keep it under control from now on. I will race you back Major." I yelled as Mason and I raced back to the stables. 


End file.
